


Remember How To Swim

by Tortellini



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Beaches, Bittersweet, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt, Sweet, Swimming, Wordcount: 100-500, past character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Vincent is a decent swimmer to be honest, but Jerome? He was something else. Now though, neither of them swim: Vincent because he doesn't want to, and Jerome himself because he literally can't anymore. They still manage to find a way to enjoy the water though.Oneshot/drabble





	Remember How To Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Swimming

The water rushes up on the sand like a wild animal, and Vincent starts to have second thoughts. He glances uneasily at Jerome. "I'm not sure this is a good idea.."

"Relax, idiot. We'll be fine." he rolls the wheelchair closer to the edge of the water. "Can you pick me up and put me on the sand?"

Vincent hesitates but then nods and lifts him easily out of the wheelchair. "Compromise," he says suddenly. "Sit on my lap."

"No complaints. As long as I can at least touch the water, Mum?" he says sarcastically. Vince pulls him on his lap.

"Very well, if you insist." Vincent jokes. Jerome smirks and leans ever so slightly into his chest, his pant legs rolled up over ruined legs. "Just.. be careful."

"When am I not?"

"..."

Jerome grins wolfishly at his best friend's exasperated look. "I wish I had my legs back."

Vincent pauses. "Why?"

"Gee, I dunno." he rolls his eyes. "But really. I wish... I could still swim. With you."

He brushes a hand over Jerome's hair bittersweetly, and they don't say anything else. The only thing they can hear is the sound of the waves, and a lone seagull..


End file.
